The present application generally relates to a diaper changing pad or station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, collapsible infant changing pad having a pop-up canopy that also serves as an accessory bag.
Babies and infants in diapers must periodically have their diapers changed. At home, this is not an issue as the parent or caretaker can usually change the baby's diaper on a dedicated changing table. Otherwise, the infant's diaper can be changed on a bed, a carpeted floor, or the like. These situations provide a safe environment for the infant's diaper to be changed, and is relatively private as either only the parent or caretaker is changing the diaper, with perhaps immediate family members in the area.
However, when traveling outside of the house the infant's diaper must be changed in public. The parent must place the infant on a bathroom counter, a hinged changing table sometimes found in bathrooms, a bench, or even the ground. The hinged infant changing tables in bathrooms are notoriously unstable. Laying the infant on the elevated surface is dangerous since the child can easily roll or slip and fall, resulting in serious injury.
There are instances where a bathroom or bench is not readily available, such as when at a park, camping or hiking. In such cases, when changing the diaper the infant is often placed on the grass or ground. This is both unsanitary and uncomfortable for the infant.
Furthermore, a parent often wishes to conceal the infant from public view when the infant's diaper is changed. Those passing by may not want to view a soiled diaper as it is being changed, and the parent or caretaker may be very self-conscious of this. The parent or caretaker may want to have privacy for the infant as well.
Portable diaper changing pads are well known. Such changing pads are typically of a size so as to at least partially place the infant thereon and have an upper surface material which can easily be cleaned in the event it becomes soiled while changing the infant.
However, these changing pads, while portable, have various drawbacks. The changing pad may have insufficient padding so as to keep the baby or infant comfortable on the ground or other hard surface while the infant's diaper is changed. Moreover, many of these changing pads are of a size so as to only fit under a portion of the infant, the infant's feet and/or upper torso and head at times extending to the underlying supporting surface, which may be a hard counter, the grass, or even dirt. Furthermore, such conventional changing pads do not include any means for providing privacy to the infant and parent while the diaper is changed, or otherwise protect the infant from the sun, wind, etc.
In the case of portable diaper changing pads, the parent or caretaker of the infant must also have a supply of diapers, wipes, ointment and the like. This requires that the parent or caretaker have a bag, in addition to the diaper changing pad, for carrying such diaper changing accessory items. However, such diaper bags are typically large and bulky as they are often sized and configured to carry many other items, such as a baby's blanket, toys, bottles, etc.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a diaper changing pad which provides a clean, comfortable place to place the infant on so that the infant can sleep or have his or her diaper changed. There is also a continuing need to have such a diaper changing pad which provides privacy and conceals the baby from public view when changing the baby's diaper, and protects the baby from harmful UV rays or the wind while the infant's diaper is being changed. There is also a continuing need to provide such an infant diaper changing pad which is both collapsible so as to be readily stored and transported. There is also a continuing need to provide such an infant diaper changing pad which is collapsible into an accessory bag which can easily be carried and transported and which is configured to hold the accessories necessary for changing a baby's diaper. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.